


Teen idle

by Yourdandere454



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Clingy, Crossdressing, Dominating, Fluff, Highscool, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Possesive, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Yandere Tendencies, Yandere!Logan sanders, Yandere!Patton sanders, yandere!Roman sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454
Summary: Chapter TextVirgil Murphy has always captured boys hearts, Not knowing that three handsome men fell in love with him.When they confessed their love towards him, He rejected them.He wasn't ready for a relationship in a young age, Especially when he's still in high school.The three men were heartbroken and driven with sadness, But they vowed one day to Virgil, that when they grow up, They were gonna try and still capture his heart."But that was years ago" Virgil thought, "They probably forgotten about me and moved on with their lives" He added.But what he didn't know, Was that thought was gonna bite him back in the ass later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loooo

Virgil Murphy has always captured boys hearts, Not knowing that three handsome men fell in love with him.

When they confessed their love towards him, He rejected them.  
He wasn't ready for a relationship in a young age, Especially when he's still in high school.

The three men were heartbroken and driven with sadness, But they vowed one day to Virgil, that when they grow up, They were gonna try and still capture his heart.

"But that was years ago" Virgil thought, "They probably forgotten about me and moved on with their lives" He added.

But what he didn't know, Was that thought was gonna bite him back in the ass later.


	2. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is gonna be short :P

"Virgil? Will you be a dear and Help me with this?" A kind old woman called, Her name was Amelia Clearwater. Her once black hair was now the color white, made into a neat bun. She wore a beautiful summer dress and she had lovely light green eyes.

"Yes mam!" Out from the kitchen door came out a short teen named Virgil Murphy.

He was no shorter than 5"4, He has beautiful chocolate colored eyes that sparkles,Eyelashes that that was a little bit longer than most men. Plump kissable lips that looked as though he put on strawberry pink lipgloss.

Lovely soft and fluffy brown hair, He has freckles all over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, That goes well with his pale pinkish skin and adorable cheeks.

He has a rather more feminine body, He has a small waist and thick hips with a cute bubble butt.

"Darling , could you help me set these flowers up in the cafe? I just bought them a cross the street and I think they would look lovely around the cafe" Amelia said , showing Virgil all the wonderful flowers she bought, making Virgil giggle with glee.

_"She's more older than me but she acts like a sweet four year old"_ He thought while smiling, putting the flowers around the table of the cafe he worked at. "Aww! They look beautiful Dear!" Amelia squealed, pinching Virgil's cheek, "But you're more adorable Verge, When is anyone gonna ask you out? They're missing out on a adorable dork like you" She cooed, making Virgil giggle and shake his head.

"No one wants  want a boy like me" He said, making Amelia slap his arm. "Hey! What did I say about talking bad about yourself?"She threatened, pointing a wagging finger at him."Yes mam" he said quietly, as he continued putting flowers around the place.

"Vigil? I'm going in the kitchen!" Amelia said, slowly making her way into the kitchen. "Okay mam!" he shouted, still not moving from his spot.

 

 

 

 


	3. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very long delay for this chapter,I promise to finally update more!Heres chapter 2 of the story. Sorry if there's any spelling mistake.

"hoW DARE YOU DISRESPECT SHANE QUEEN DAWSON YOU SWINE--"

"oh,FUCK OFF BASIC REJECT"

Virgil looked over to his best friends who were Remy and Damien (deceit),having an argument over a beauty guru.They were all chilling over at Virgil's apartment, drinking hot cocoa and flipping channels on the TV trying to find something entertaining to watch."hey verge?"Damien called out to smaller boy,after not getting a response,he turns to the couch to see virgil who was struggling to stay awake,his sleepy doey eyes with long lashes trying to stay awake,as his plump pink lips turn into a cute put that resembled him as a kitten.

Virgil was wearing a light purple oversize sweater that showed off his unmarked and pale collar bones and shoulders.He was also wearing small tight black booty shorts that showed off his cute bubble butt and pale milky thighs.He was covered by a huge dark blue with pale yellow stars blanket,making it look like he was swimming on it.The two boys cooed over the small boy and his adorableness making him scowl and put at them,trying to look mad but ended up looking like a cute pissed off kitten.

"hey kitten,its getting late.Me and white trash here-"

"HEY!!"

"-should leave you so you can get more rest,kay doll face?"

Virgil just nodded and looked up at his friends with a small tired smile plastered on his adorable face making the two coo over his cuteness. Remy gave him a quick hug and Damien gave a kiss on his forehead before saying goodbye and left with Remy on his tail,still wanting to continue over their argument.    

Virgil gave a small sigh before putting her blanket down on the couch before going inside the kitchen.He slowly made his way to the fridge and grabbed the milk, chocolate syrup and some sugar cookies and oreos. He grabbed a mug, poured the milk and stirred the chocolate syrup in it.He hummed the verse of "Choke" from IDKHBTFM as he grabbed a small plastic purple plate and put the cookies on it.He then grabbed his snack and slowly walked inside the living room where the channel was on the news.He put his snacks on the table and put on his blanket before looking at the TV,Where it shows a blonde interviewer about to meet someone very famous and rich,showing by the fake sweet voice and fake smile she wore.

"hello everyone,I'm here today to meet one of the most famous actors in Hollywood and Broadway,Roman Anderson!"

Virgil let out a surprised gasp,he knew who that was.

as if on Que,A very tall and familiar face had come into view.He had dark mocha colored eyes,with dark brown hair.He had a small mole next to his right eye on his naturally tanned skin.He had a smirk like grin as he waved dramatically at the camera with a wink,and he wore something that looked similar to what a rich prince would wear.Virgil felt his mouth open up in shock as he started to flashback about that handsome looking face in high school...

Roman Anderson,your typical popular jock in high school.He had almost all the girls and boys flocking towards him,He always joined the theater and sports events. And was also smart with his academics despite not being seen studying at all at school.He would always wear his signature red jock jacket,which a very famous designer made for him,He usually wear something that was made out of Gucci or supreme.And not to mention he was practically one of the most handsome and tallest boy in the school with his naturally good looks with no help from plastic surgery.He was practically perfect towards everyone eyes,He had all eyes on him... Except for the only pair of eyes he wanted on himself.

Virgil Murphy,Your typical shy emo who only had two friends in school.Damian fisherman,The bad boy of the group and Remy Hansen,The gossip of the school.You would most likely see Virgil either with the both of them or at least be with one of them.Damien and Remy were very protective of virgil,since his anxiety was more heightened than normal people and he was a very sensitive boy.Virgil was quiet and sassy if you mess with him or his best friends,He never really liked sports and usually likes to stay in the library reading about cryptids and lots of fantasy books.He also had really good grades since you would always see him carrying at least one or two books on his small hands.He would usually wear oversize sweaters or hoodies that made him look like he was swimming on it with his signature black leggings that hug his curves and ass,showing off his small feminine petite frame.

Roman was ~~in love-~~ no scratch that,Roman was obsessed with him.

You would always see roman,staring at him from afar with his eyes turning into hearts,See him take pictures of him when he thinks no one was looking, and practically growl at anyone who tried to touch him.The whole school knew that he was in love with the emo,hell!when someone would ask him about his "small" crush on virgil,He wouldn't even deny it!He would go on and on about virgil and how they would marry and adopt three children and get at least five dogs. You could see in roman's eyes that he was whipped for that boy...

sadly for him,Virgil didn't feel the same way.

Its not that virgil hated him,He couldn't bring himself to hate roman even if he tried.He isn't ready to be in a relationship and he just doesn't see roman as the one. He felt ashamed and embarrassed when roman confessed confess him "undying love" for him in front of the whole school.He told Roman about his feelings towards him and how he isn't ready for a relationship,leaving roman heartbroken.Everyone watched as virgil gently let down roman,then out of no where Roman suddenly burst with confidence and swore to virgil that in the future, he would find him and declare his love for him again and he would make sure he would not say no to him.He then stormed away from school and never came back.He didn't attend his three last day of school...

He didn't even attend at his graduation when his name was called out.

Virgil felt like he was the one to blame for making roman leave school,even though a lot of people said it wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same way about roman and he shouldn't blame and force himself to love him.He knew they were right but he cant stop the feeling of guilt inside of him every time he thought about it.He also cant rid of the tingly weird feeling when roman did his speech about how he was gonna get him in the future,he felt scared when he saw that dark look on roman's face when started detailing about how he wouldn't take no for an answer.

_**back to the present..** _

Virgil snapped out of his flashback and shook his head before focusing on the TV.It was the blonde interviewer and Roman sitting in what looked like a very fancy and Victorian style living room.They were currently talking about Roman's love life,which virgil was hoping he was not in it.

"So roman,we've been getting a lot of rumors from your old classmates that you actually had a major crush on a guy!Do you have anything to say about that?"The woman asked,Mischief and curiosity in her eyes which gave virgil some Rita seeker vibes.Virgil gulp audibly,hoping Roman would deny it and move on to the next question.

But sadly,luck was not on his side and karma was knocking on his door.

Roman let out a hearty laugh and nodded before speaking,"Yes,its true,he was and still is my one and only.I haven't met him since high school but i promised him something that i hope he still remembers".Virgil just stared and the TV in shock and awe, _"No fucking way,there is no fucking way he still likes me"_ He thought as he continued watching the interview."Really?Well how many years have you liked him?"The interviewer said,grabbing out her notepad and pen."I've liked him since elementary school, i remember the first time i met him,when i was playing with the rest of my classmates when i noticed he was all by himself on a bench, reading some book i dont remember.But all i saw was how adorable he was,He looked like a small little kitten with that big book he was reading!I then remember walking up to him and asking if he wanted to play with us but he just shook his head and tried to hide behind he book which i thought was _so_ cute!"Roman said with heart eyes and a blushing forming in his face.Virgil just groaned and cringe,remembering that very memory.

"Well anyway,How about sending a message towards him?Maybe he might see it!"The blonde said,gesturing towards the camera making Virgil gulp.Roman gave a nod before looking straight at the camera.It looked as though roman was staring right into Virgil's soul,making virgil have goosebumps."Virgil,Mi amor,If you are watching this...please know that i'm keeping my promise.I will find you even if it kills me,i hope to see you soon my love...I love you"Roman said as he looked straight into the camera.

 _"NOPENOPENOPENOPE"_ Virgil thought as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before grabbing his snack and drink and running towards his bedroom.He sat on his bed,anxiously nibbling on a Oreo while taking small sips of his cold milk."Roman couldn't mean that...

_Right?"_

If only virgil could see the future, to only witness the horror and chaos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooolll


End file.
